Bronze Gauntlet
Basic Information The Bronze Gauntlet is a very rare Costume skin/texture that will make the large four-fingered gauntlet that your player character wears (with or without any Power Cells equipped) appear as a shiny copper gauntlet. All Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment for as long as these skins are activated/selected in a Costume slot. This gauntlet can only be received as a rare reward from Playful, it cannot be bought in the Store like other Costumes. The first contest with costume rewards was "Cosmo-Chizzard's Blueprint Contest" https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1519260397775505383/ , where the three top ranked players were rewarded with specifically created gauntlet costumes/skins (the Gold Gauntlet, Silver Gauntlet and Bronze Gauntlet) for the first time. How to obtain If you take part at one of the building competitions that are announced on the official Creativerse Steam forums https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ , you might win a Bronze Gauntlet Costume skin if your build takes third place. There might be other occasions than building challenges that will also be announced on social media, like on Twitter https://twitter.com/creativersegame, Facebook https://www.facebook.com/creativersegame/ , Tumblr http://playfulcorp.tumblr.com/tagged/creativerse , Twitch https://www.twitch.tv/playfulcorp , YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfYXBewd5PLvtHpZpyk5k6Q and/or Mixer https://mixer.com/playfulcorp , but most often additionally to that on the official Creativerse Steam forums https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ , where all the rules and requirements for participation will be explained in detail. Winners in second place are usually granted a Silver Gauntlet skin, first placed winners will usually receive a Gold Gauntlet skin. Playful has stated that reward-Costumes like all the metallic gauntlets (bronze, silver, gold) will very likely never appear in the Store. After receiving a Bronze Gauntlet skin, this costume will be available for your (Steam) user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot obtain the same Bronze Gauntlet a second time with this user account. Costumes cannot nor do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Bronze Gauntlets to other players. How to use Different from item packs, obtaining this Bronze Gauntlet costume will not add a bundle or any item into your inventory. Instead the Bronze Gauntlet skin can then be found as a selection when clicking on the gauntlet COSTUME slot next to your player character's model (to the right side of the inventory). The Bronze Gauntlet (once obtained) can be activated on your player character's 3D "doll" to the right side of your inventory - by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head to the right side of the word "Equipment". Then click on the equipment slot for gauntlets (to the left side of the character model) to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own. Click on one costume (for example the Bronze Gauntlet) that you want to use in order to activate it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically on your player character as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Bronze Gauntlet, if you have selected it in the gauntlet Costume slot, will now replace the look of whatever gauntlet your player character has actually equipped in the gauntlet equipment slot, that will now look like the chosen costume "skin"; the Bronze Gauntlet. The stats (mining power) of the gauntlet that you have actually equipped in the equipment will be kept, the Bronze Gauntlet will not influence the strength of mining at all. If you change your actual equipment to another Mining Cell, the stats will change according to the Power Cell shown in the equipment slot (also displayed on the bottom of the game screen in the bottom right corner), but your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen gauntlet skin (like the Bronze Gauntlet), and will keep looking that way even if you unequip your Mining Cell. If your Mining Cell should break, the power of the gauntlet will change accordingly (you can't pull/mine anything harder than Stone and similar rocks, and can't scoop up any liquids), while your player character will still be displayed wearing the Bronze Gauntlet until you deselect this costume in the gauntlet costume slot. If you equip another Power Cell into its actual equipment slot, you will gain its power like usual (depending on the specific type of Mining Cell), however as long as the Bronze Gauntlet is still selected, your player character will still be shown wearing it. Only equipping and/or unequipping Power Cells (also called Mining Cells) in its slot will change your character's ability to mine, harvest, scoop and pull all kinds of blocks and materials as usual, but no matter what kind of Mining Cell you wear or even if you don't wear any, the gauntlet will always look like the Bronze Gauntlet until you deselect it. The Bronze Gauntlet costume has fixed colors that you cannot customize. Category:Costumes